plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Multiplayer
The Plazma Burst 2 game allows online play across the globe. Located in the Multiplayer section of the main menu, players will be able to conect to a server and access a variety of games and maps with other players. There are three servers that host Plazma Burst 2 Multiplayer. This includes the California Server, located in California, United States, Washington Server, located in District of Columbia, United States, and the European Union Sever, located in Ukraine. Matches There are three main types of games. Ranked Matches, Training Matches, and Custom Maps. Ranked Matches are Multiplayer matches where players compete, These matches will change the Player Points and the KD Ratio of players, When a Ranked Match is created the ping limit is changed to 165 at the start of the game, There are no Game Masters in Ranked Matches. Training matches are similar, only Player Points are not recorded, and game masters are allowed. Custom Maps are various unapproved maps used for non-competitive play. The matches can take form as Deathmatch, Cooperative, Team Deathmatch, Ghost Matches, or what people like to make. There are maps where people make gunshops, where the creator makes one with infinite life who is the "shop keeper" and the rest with limited who are the "customers". There are also "saw" maps where there is only one team or sometimes a robot on top on the other team activating the traps with triggers and they must get to the end of the map without getting killed by oncoming doors and elevators and acid and sometimes enemies. They are often not finished because since there is only one team when no robots, if another player enters the game, it reboots the map and everyone starts over because the map "figures" out there is only one team. There are also sniper games in which the sniper's main weapon is the Heavy Railgun or Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYay . Yet another map, is the Ghost vs. Civil Security maps. These maps are when the two teams, Civil Security Ghost (who are invisible) and Civil Security, have to kill each other. Usually the Ghosts win unless the Civil Security uses a method of search and destroy or plays as a team and actually tries to plan a strategy against the Ghosts. Or if the map isn't balanced and say, Ghosts have 500 hp, and Civil Security has 350 hp, or maybe Ghosts have Minigun C-02m's and Civil Security only has Assault Rifle CS-RC. Multiplayer Games Do not team kill. Doing this three times will get you kicked you from the game too. You can also get kicked if the game master (game creator) decides to exclude you. Multiplayer also allows you to add friends and enemies. You can send messages to other players too. If you don't want any friends or personal messages, you can deactivate it in your edit account page. Certain maps are approved which adds your kills and deaths to your k/d ratio. Cahir and Max Teabag's maps are usually approved. Zombie, saw and gunshop maps cannot be approved, as certain players gain huge advantages. Approved maps are the only ones which show the skill level, a ratio of all its player's k/d ratio. You can search for approved maps at the bottom by selecting YES in the Approved only section. You can find a list of approved maps if you go to Custom Maps and select a category. An approved map MUST have a green checkmark next to its name in order for it to "actually" be approved; as some people can say ''that their maps are approved when they really aren't. You can also add maps to your server and chose whether it is Deathmatch (DM), Team Deathmatch (TDM) or Co-operative (COOP). While there, you can select the map's id from a list and chose the number of players. If you want only friends to join, you can set a password, just be sure they know. You can name the map, like "Clan Tryouts" or "Zombiez!" or "xD" or if you only want certain people to join "only Clan people". Multiplayer maps can have 2 to 16 players. If you see a map has 8/8 players, you can't join until someone leaves. If it takes too long, you can make your own map of the same ID. If you choose to make a new game (host a game) you can choose a limit of players: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 16 are the options for how many players you wish to allow to join the game. However, map creators add the amount of "players" in their map, for example, if I made a map and only added 8 players and hosted it with a limit of 16, the player limit would increase by two for every player that joins if you told the 'tab' key. Say I was the only player in that map, then it would say "2/16" if three other people joined it would say "8/16" because I only added 8 players to the map, but set the limit as 16. Skins For Multiplayer The skins for multiplayer have some advantages and disadvantages,but co-op has the same movement as the enemy/ally in the campaign. '''The skins for multiplayer are: 'Civil Security Lite, Usurpation Soldier(model1), Civil Security Heavy, Usurpation Soldier(model2), Civil Security Boss, Advanced Usurpation Soldier, Civil security lite (red), Usurpation Destroyer, Civil security lite (blue), Falkok, Civil Security Ghost(becomes invisible only in coop mode), Proxy , Marine (default), Proxy(white), Marine helmet , Proxy(red), Marine helmet 2, Proxy(blue),Marine helmet 3, Noir Lime, Marine helmet 4, Noir Lime(blue), Marine heavy suit, Noir Lime(red),Marine helmet 5, Usurpation Soldier(red),Marine helmet 6, Usurpation soldier(blue),Marine(red),Android SLC-56 (DM default speed,CO-OP faster version),Marine(blue),Android SLC-56 (blue),Android SLC-56(red),Phoenix Falkok,Grub Those are all of the skins usable for multiplayer. Unknown Skin There has been several reports of people seeing this skin but cant seem to find this and don't know the name of it but it happens to be the Heavy Skin, but it's a pinkish, purplish color. Issues Some players complain about Multiplayer due to various annoyances that occur. Lag: All players have a "ping", the lower the number, the greater the connection speed. Some players with a high connection will slow down the game, this aggravates players. Some players try to counter this by kicking players with high ping. This is controversial. Kicking: The ability to kick other players from a game is hated by some. However, players can simply re join a game they were kicked from. Clans: Some are annoyed by the presence of clans. Community: The multiplayer game has major issues with trolls, hackers and idiots. Games with profane names occasionally appear, as well as trolls randomly joining games. Many players are rude towards other players, especially but not limited to, Guests, new players, and players who camp. Inappropriate games: In multiplayer, games with inapropriate and offensive names often show up. These are limited mostly to gunshop, bases, and town maps. These games usually are more about dirty conversations than actual playing. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Community Category:Multiplayer Category:Deathmatch Category:Cooperative